In recent years, a large number of wireless LAN access points are installed in an urban district and various wireless LAN communication services are provided. Usually, an access ID called an SSID (Service Set Identifier) is set in the access point. Connecting to an access point requires the SSID set in the access point. In general, the SSID varies between services. A mobile terminal connects to an access point with designating the corresponding SSID to utilize a desired wireless LAN communication service. Here, setting of the SSID in the mobile terminal is in general performed manually or in a setting site.
Non-Patent Literature 1 (NPL1) describes a technique called “OpenFlow”. In the OpenFlow, route control, failure recovery, load distribution and optimization are performed on an individual flow basis. A controller and a switch used in the OpenFlow are called an OpenFlow controller (OFC: OpenFlow Controller) and an OpenFlow switch (OFS: OpenFlow Switch), respectively.
The OpenFlow switch is provided with a flow table that indicates a correspondence relationship between a “match condition” and an “action”, and operates in accordance with the flow table. More specifically, when receiving a packet, the OpenFlow switch refers to the flow table to search the flow table for an entry that matches the received packet. If an entry matching the received packet is registered on the flow table, the OpenFlow switch executes processing designated by the action of the matching entry on the received packet. Typically, the OpenFlow switch forwards the received packet to an output port designated by the action.
It is the OpenFlow controller that controls the flow table of the OpenFlow switch. That is, the OpenFlow controller instructs the OpenFlow switch to carry out such processing as new entry addition, entry change and entry deletion and thereby controls an operation of the OpenFlow switch For example, if there is no matching entry in the flow table, the OpenFlow switch requests the OpenFlow controller for entry setting. In response to the entry setting request, the OpenFlow controller designs an appropriate new entry. Then, the OpenFlow controller instructs the OpenFlow switch to add the new entry to the flow table.